


When Fate decides to make it difficult

by LittleRookie



Series: The problems with Fate [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Marcus has a soulmark that is nothing more than a curvy line.Jo has two letters on his arm but he doesn't know what they are standing for.So, how were they supposed to find their soulmate?





	When Fate decides to make it difficult

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is showing how Marcus and Jolyon got together, like it is mentioned in my fic "When Fate wants to have fun".   
> You don't have to read it to understand this fic but if you'd like to I'd be very happy ;)

Marcus grew up with a bunch of stories about soulmates. His parents, aunts and uncles and even his grandparents were perfect examples of the conception of soulmates. Loving, caring towards their partner and quite affectionate with each other. Most of the people would have been embarrassed about the latter but Marcus was in awe about such a strong love.  
He wished for nothing more than finding his special someone, sharing all of this little moments together with them. But for him it wouldn't be easy. Marcus sighed when he rolled up his sleeve and studied the curvy line that adorned his right forearm. The names that were written on his parents bodies were clearly legible. It had been easy for them to find their significant other. But Marcus couldn’t even make out _one_ letter! It was a _line_ nothing more and definitely not a name! The Swede sighed again before brushing over his supposed-to-be-soulmark and then rolled his sleeve over it.

He feared that he would never find his soulmate but that didn't stop him from praying to fate. And he hoped that fate would listen to him.

***

M E

Two small letters that were proudly placed on Jolyon's left arm since his birth. They were the first letters he learned to read and whenever he saw an M or an E somewhere he would point the letter out to his parents who smiled proudly at him every time. In school his favourite words started either with an M or an E and they were always the letters he would write most carefully.

It did take Jo a while to understand what the letters really meant. Yes, his parents were soulmates and yes, they loved each other but there weren't as many stories about finding your soulmate as there were in other families. It had been Jo's grandfather that had told him everything about the strange yet beautiful concept. Jo had been in awe first but he soon got upset when he noticed that he had no clue at all who his soulmate was. After all M E could stand for so many names! That day was the first where Jo was upset about his two letters and that night was the first he went to bed without stroking fondly over his two letters. But he couldn't sleep that night and suddenly the tears were flowing into his pillow.

And Jo asked himself why fate would do that to him: Give him letters but no further clue how to find his soulmate.

***

“Marcus? Come over here, please!” His boss called him and Marcus obliged. When he reached his boss' office he saw a handsome guy standing there. His hair was dark and when he turned around Marcus suddenly gazed in two soulful eyes that were a mixture of blue and grey. Marcus' heart skipped a beat and he felt his mouth go dry. The stranger smiled shyly and stretched out his hand.  
“Hi, I'm Jolyon but you can call me Jo if you'd like.” Marcus blinked before remembering his manners and shook Jo's hand.  
“Hi! I ... I'm M-marcus!” He forced out, cursing himself for not being able to respond properly. But fortunately Jo didn't seem to mind for he just smiled. Suddenly Marcus felt an itch on his right arm and when he reached out to scratch it, it was as if he got electrocuted.   
“Ouch!” He mumbled. Jo eyed him curiously but he didn't get to say something for Marcus's boss spoke up.  
“So. Jolyon is going to be your teammate for this season. I'd like it for you to show him around the factory. You may begin your tour right now.” Marcus nodded and beckoned Jo to follow him.

While on the tour they made small talk and despite his problems with the introduction Marcus found it quite easy to talk to his new teammate. He learned that Jo was from England and that he had three siblings, two sisters and one brother who was also racing. In exchange Marcus told Jo about his two brothers especially Hampus that already showed interest in racing, too. And he mentioned his love for ice hockey and that he always watched the matches in his free time. Jo listened in interest and although he had to admit that he didn't watch ice hockey until now he found himself agreeing to watch the next match with Marcus. The Swede beamed at this prospect and Jo felt a warm feeling in his chest.  
They chatted about a few things but you could clearly feel that both of them were itching to ask a particular question. It was Marcus who finally blurted it out:  
“So ... um ... did you find your soulmate yet?” Marcus smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. “Sorry, I didn't mean to pry but...”  
“No, it's fine!” Jo interrupted him. “I ... eh ... I haven't found them yet but I hope to do so soon. What about you?” Marcus shook his head.   
“Me neither. And I have a feeling that fate wanted to test me or something for giving me just a line and not a real name.” Jo frowned and just wanted to ask what Marcus meant by this but as he opened his mouth a mechanic called them over and the subject was dropped.  
But Jo had a feeling that this wasn't the last time they would talk about soulmates. 

***

A few weeks later an important ice hockey match was scheduled and Marcus was delighted that it took place on a weekend where he had no duties at the factory and neither had Jo. So Marcus invited his teammate and by now also friend who had agreed to come immediately. They sat together on the sofa, Marcus was munching some popcorn declaring he deserved a treat. Jo had declined the popcorn and was rather sipping from his glass of soda that Marcus had got him. Every now and then he glanced at the TV screen where the players were doing some warm up.  
“So, which team should I root for?” Jo asked and Marcus smiled.   
“Well, for team Sweden of course.” And when he noticed Jo's confused look he added: “The guys in the yellow and blue jerseys.” Jo blushed and Marcus chuckled.  
“Hey, it's okay. I can explain everything to you"

And Marcus did. He talked Jo through the game, explaining the points, penalties and everything that came along with a game of ice hockey. And Jo found himself not only enjoying the game but also Marcus' presence next to his, the joy and anger of the Swede when his team either scoared a goal or got a penalty. When the game was over and Sweden had won Marcus jumped up and did a little happy dance in the living room. Jo laughed at his friend's antics and found his soulmark tingling. Confused he looked at Marcus. The Swede was grinning from ear to ear. Marcus rushed towards his friend and made a grabbing movement as if he wanted to drag Jo up to dance along with him.  
But as soon as his fingers made contact with Jo's left upper arm Marcus felt something like an electro shock shooting through his fingers. Quickly he pulled them back and stared at Jo in confusion.   
“What was that?” The Swede asked. Jo shook his head.  
“I have no clue.” He answered, nervously nibbling his lip. Marcus glanced at his fingers.   
“Something like that happened before.” He suddenly exclaimed. “When we first met each other. When our hands touched I felt my soulmark itching and when I wanted to rub over it, it shocked me. Like today.” Jo scrunched up his eyebrows.  
“Where do you have your soulmark?” He asked. Marcus pointed at his right upper arm and Jo's eyes went wide.  
“Wait, your right arm. But I have...” He didn't finish the sentence but instead rolled up his sleeve to show Marcus the two letters on his left arm. Two letters. M E. Exactly in the opposite spot of Marcus' tattoo. Just how it was supposed to be. Marcus' eyes went wide.  
“Those are my initials! My signature!” He whispered almost brokenly. Jo nodded and felt tears forming in his eyes.  
“And ... do you have mine?” He asked silently. Marcus nodded and rolled up his sleeve.  
“I think so. I haven't been able to read it.” But Jo's eyes were already drawn to the curvy line that adorned Marcus' right arm.  
“It is mine!” Jo whispered and trailed his fingers over the dark mark. But this time there was no shocking but instead a pleasuring tingle that went through Jo's and Marcus’ bodies. They both sighed at the feeling and closed their eyes. When they opened them again Marcus smiled and cupped Jo's cheek.  
“Well, now that this is settled ... may I kiss you?”  
And Jo eagerly nodded.

When their lips met for the first time they both silently thanked fate that it had led them to their partner in the end.  
And fate was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another pairing in this universe?  
> I would really like to do so, so if you have a pairing request, please tell me :)


End file.
